


【AC / HSH】神树

by wanz



Series: 四季 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 谢伊在纽约晚春的夜里喝醉了。被写烂了的安慰梗。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 四季 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【AC / HSH】神树

**Author's Note:**

> 不是无差，是互攻，前半HS后半SH。醉酒/半强迫有。另有霍顿×海尔森、鲢鳕以及不太明显的鳕单箭头门罗暗示。

·

莫林根号从北大西洋返航。她停泊在纽约，就像此前无数次那样，在绳索的牵引之下暂时成为了这座城市的一部分。在开始执行最高大师直接下达的秘密任务之前，谢伊把对方送回陆地，并给了他的船员们几天自由活动的时间。他含蓄地示意他们应该与家人好好团聚，考虑到这样的机会今后可能比较少见。但是反观他自身，他并没有人来好好团聚，因此在入夜时分他仍然行走在人迹寥寥的街头。

酒馆的大门在他身后吱呀着关上。谢伊的头脑从室内闷热的空气中逐渐清醒过来——并没有很多，不过聊胜于无。几个小时之前，他在这里碰到了他的几位船员，于是大家一起饮酒寻欢，听他们的船长讲当年在这里一个人打翻四个帮派成员的故事，而酒馆老板插嘴说确有此事。大家吹捧了他一会儿，随后演变成了讲述各自的传奇，最后，根本就没有一个谈话的主题了，只剩下酒杯互相碰撞，见底之后又被斟满。不知道喝到第几杯时，某个船员捅了他一肘子，差点没把他从桌上捅下去：“我们下一站要去哪里，船长？”

“下一站？”他正到兴头上，猝然没缓过来，“……这个嘛……”

“会是加勒比海吗？老天，我一直想去那看看！”

“啊，那里也太热了！”

“你去过？那里怎么样，姑娘是不是跟人们说的一样特别热情？”

谢伊的思绪没有继续跟上船员们的对话。那个问题不断地在他的脑海中盘旋。下一站去哪里，船长？下一站要去哪里呢？就连变幻莫测的极光他们也看够了。谁知道那个鬼盒子在什么地方？他有个比较靠谱的猜测，那就是在未来，莫林根说不定会直接消失在海上——她会成为一个幽灵，在世间追寻着虚无缥缈的东西，同时不被任何人察觉……洞察之父，他的大团长不如说是在下令让他社会性死亡。

他忘了自己是怎么糊弄过去的，反正对方那时的逻辑也不会太清晰。谢伊的脚步跌跌撞撞地把他往阿森纳堡带。短暂的清醒过后，冷风反而让酒精更往上浮了浮。他的脸颊比之前还要发烫，就连夜间巡逻的警卫队也对他发出嫌弃的嗤声。这时候要是有潜行的刺客想要他的命，他估计也会反应不过来。但是，哦，他还是有自信能保住他脆弱的脖子的。

即便如此，当有人在他的后方呼唤他的名字时，他还是慢了半拍。“谢伊，”那个声音说，“你还好吗？”

谢伊半抬着眼皮回头看，花了一两秒钟认出海尔森来。幸好对方穿的是他见惯了的那套深蓝制服，否则需要更久。“晚上好，先生，”他的爱尔兰口音甚至比平时更浓重，“您在这附近做什么呢？”

海尔森的目光在他眼中糊作一团，然后谢伊发现他已经来到了阿森纳堡的后花园里。圣殿大师出现在这附近，明显是理所应当的事情。

谢伊摆了摆手，不打算说什么道歉之类的客套话。妈的。他在心里面暗暗咒骂。如果说他能够控制自己喝醉之后遇到的人，他就许愿最好是门罗，或者连恩也行。但现在偏偏是他妈的海尔森。这个人不好相处，他冷硬而尖刻就像他披风上绣着的圆规尖，谢伊几乎要怀疑他从婴儿时期就开始习惯向女仆发号施令。上帝，除了这几次任务之外他们根本就不熟，对方也不是那种共同经历过战场之后就可以交心的同僚……这时他忽然意识到，他所想的另两个人再也不会出现在他眼前了。

大概他真的喝得有点多。

海尔森似乎犹豫了片刻，随后伸出手来搀扶他——不，不不，最糟糕的情况。“我自己能走……”他试图摆脱对方。活人的话，他还能仰仗吉斯特，不算太差。总之千万别是海尔森。他现在的感觉就像是被严厉的家长抓住偷喝藏酒的小孩子。

“你该庆幸别人都已经离开了这里。”海尔森带着他往屋里走，“我怀疑第二天关于刺客猎人酒品的闲言碎语就会传遍整个纽约。”

谢伊胡乱地应答，仍然表示自己的抗议。

“行了——别乱动！”看看，他说什么来着，家长式的呵斥，“我真不明白你为什么喝醉了还能有这么大力气？你怎么不干脆喝得烂醉如泥然后让人把你抬回来？”

他们互相拖拽着走进了屋子里。“那您就直接放着我别管……”他说完这半句就由于对方突如其来的松手险些撞到桌子角上去。谢伊扒着桌沿勉强站起来，试图在混沌的大脑里组织出比较礼貌的抗议语言——算了，去他的，抗议还能礼貌？于是他对海尔森说：“操，搞什么？”

他上司的嘴唇抿成一条危险的直线。

他叨叨咕咕着朝卧室走，差点撞翻武器柜上的枪支。海尔森大发善心扶了他一下，让他摸到了床尾。“不管怎么说，谢谢您，先生。”他不情不愿地说，听上去十分没有诚意，反正他也不打算显得多有诚意，“祝您再见。晚安。”

海尔森可能听出了他的语序错乱，也可能没有。圣殿大师没有心思多管闲事，他侧过身，看上去马上就要离开，但谢伊目光中的某种东西似乎引起了他的担忧。“你确定你还好吗？”他又问了一遍。

“哇，你还会关心手下的心理状态。”

“连恩，是吗？”

他们之间陷入沉寂。醉酒之人的呼吸变得粗重，谢伊的表情看起来有一瞬间的悲伤，混杂着一丝被冒犯了的愤怒，但很快隐藏在夜色的阴影之下了。“他……”圣殿骑士带着点鼻音说，“他只是没抓住他的运气。”

海尔森不予置评。他踱着步离开床边，谢伊背对着他试图爬上床时，听到他再度开口。“你知道‘阿基里斯’在《荷马史诗》里有特殊的含义吗？”海尔森没有等待一个醉鬼的回复，自问自答地接了下去，“‘阿克琉斯之踵’，它的意思是某个人唯一的弱点。”

“可是你打断的是他的腿，”谢伊喃喃地说，“你没打到脚后跟——哦，我们会有麻烦的。”

海尔森无力地翻了个白眼。

“真不知道我为什么要跟你说这个。”他咕哝着。

如果说人总有弱点……谢伊想。不，他已经没有弱点了。

“那你呢？你害怕什么，先生？”

等他意识到他真的问出来了的时候已经迟了。“我？”海尔森高高挑起了眉，“就当下而言，我害怕某个圣殿大师把自己的头磕破在地上，然后寻找先行者之盒的任务无人继承。”

谢伊抓着被子往下拖。他仍然没有成功把自己放到床上去。仿佛有一个无底深渊在他的身后，不断吸引着他，让他往下坠去。但这个深渊迟迟没有吞噬他，他只是悬浮在空中，可能是在下落，也可能是在上升，他分辨不出来了。

看来海尔森还是决定好事做到底。他走到他的旁边，伸手托起他，让他终于躺了下来。他的手继续去解他身上的外套，把纽扣一个接一个地打开……呃，等等。

“让我一个人待着就行了，先生……”谢伊开口。不太对劲，他能感觉得到；但是有哪里不对劲，他又说不上来。

海尔森没有回答。他安静地收回手，把自己的帽子取了下来，轻轻地放到旁边。

外套和腰带确实硌得他有点难受。谢伊勉强把外套脱下，从自己身下拽了出来扔到一边。正当他打算就这么睡过去的时候，一只有些冰凉的手捏住了他的下巴。

海尔森的拇指正在轻抚着他的嘴唇——谢伊因为这个事实茫然地睁大了双眼。这个动作的意图不可能有第二种解释，不是吗？他们的呼吸杂糅在一起，谢伊借着对方不知道什么时候点亮的灯望向海尔森，后者的表情依旧不可捉摸，而他手上的力道甚至开始加大。

在事态变得更糟之前谢伊决定开口询问：“先……唔……”

海尔森没有给他这个机会。他跪上了床，低头去亲吻他。他们的唇瓣小心翼翼地贴合在一起。他不知道。到底是他喝多了，还是海尔森喝多了？或是他们两个都在酒精的海洋之中沉浮？但是——管他呢，这并不难受。谢伊捧着他的脸。海尔森就海尔森吧，过多的挑剔没有好处……虽然他确实没把对方当作过性幻想对象，一次也没有。

他的里衣被人掀了起来。“你需要休息。”海尔森嘴上这么说，手上仍然轻轻摩挲着他的腰侧。那感觉很痒，还有点麻，但并不难受。谢伊头昏脑涨，抓着他的手臂让他停下——或者索取更多，无所谓了。

“妈的……你是不是觉得所有的一切都该被你玩弄在股掌之间？”

“难道你不这样想？你常说的那句话——我可没听过比这更狂妄的宣言了。”

他的腰带也被解开了。那条挂着生命之树纹章的腰带被海尔森抽离了它该在的位置，放到床头。海尔森继续吻他，从唇角移开，往下巴移动。那里冒着一小截他还来不及刮的胡茬，吻起来的触感像是倒在青草地上时后背感受到的草尖的扎刺。对方的手往他身下伸，他已经没有机会去阻止了。

“大团长，肯威大师，”他换着称呼叫对方，“先生……您能不能给我一个准话，我明天还能去跟居民一起修缮房屋吗？”

虽然可以接受，但他还是有点难以想象他们互相抚慰，更别提做爱——那感觉会以某一方进入近身搏斗的条件反射而告终，这意味着另一个人的下场大概会非常难看。

或者可能单纯是醉酒的脑神经扩大了他的想象力。

“我能否把这句话视为求饶？”海尔森终于让他彻底地赤裸了。即将入夏的纽约并不寒冷，但谢伊还是打了个哆嗦。“是……求你，不管你要做什么，快点好吗？”他微弱地说，“我……我只想……”

海尔森等着他的后半句，但他没有说完。

多少是为了掩盖自己的词穷，他伸手拉过海尔森，重新找到了对方的嘴唇。多试几次之后他发现这人亲起来并不如他想象的一样僵硬——至少在今晚是件好事。

海尔森按着他的肩膀把他推回到床上。他的脑袋陷在蓬软的枕头之间。原来海尔森嘴唇下方有个伤疤，他想着，之前都没看出来。

他们在被褥拥裹中接吻。海尔森这次吻得很深，他的舌头探进了他的口腔，发出不小的吮吸声。这人根本没有听进去他刚刚的话，他的手还是那么优哉游哉的，徘徊在他的腰和小腹之间，就是不肯再往下去一点。谢伊在接吻的间隙呼出一口气。“先生，”他半闭着眼，“您实在是很擅长折磨人。”

“耐心，谢伊，我保证你会获得你想要的。”

海尔森开始解起他自己的衣服，从披风到外套再到脖子上的红色丝带，谢伊不耐地支起身想要再度亲吻他，而海尔森游刃有余地回应了他的吻。他们的舌头互相纠缠，海尔森的衣物摩擦着他赤裸的皮肤，直到并不细嫩的皮肤也有了泛红的倾向。他终于处理好了他那套繁复的装扮，现在他们在微弱的灯光下坦诚相见，谢伊注意到他的腹部上横亘着一条狰狞的伤疤，看起来还有点新，像是近几年才形成的。

海尔森显然注意到了他正在盯着那道伤疤看。他们重新倒回床上，半勃的阴茎互相摩擦着。他们已经寻找到了亲吻的默契。谢伊轻轻啄着海尔森的唇角，伸手试图去抚慰他们两个的性器，但是海尔森又把他按住了。该死的掌控欲。他在心里喃喃地骂，任凭对方把他的双手交叉在一起，用一只手扣住。

海尔森双腿跪在他的两侧，居高临下地看着他。没有人再开口，尔后海尔森后退了一点，俯下身子。

他舔弄着他的性器，一手扶着茎身，从头部开始吮吸，然后慢慢地用整个口腔将它含进去——妈的，看着上司的脸为他做这个实在是过于……过于刺激。谢伊确信自己为此硬得比平时快得多。他的双手还被海尔森扣着，否则他很想按住海尔森的后脑操到他的喉咙深处。在他适应了温热的包裹之后海尔森开始吞吐。快感席卷而来，海尔森的力度与节奏都掌握得恰到好处，他的牙几乎没有磕到过茎身，谢伊都不知道他是哪里来的经验。

哦，等等……他是哪里来的经验？

就算他的大脑有半个浸泡在酒精里，谢伊也明白他不该问出这个问题，至少不是在此时。在他即将到达高潮的前一刻，海尔森将它退出了口腔。谢伊发出难耐的哼声。

“不要急躁。”海尔森几乎以命令的口气说。他松开了谢伊的手，屈膝上前，重新凑到了他的脑袋旁边。

海尔森的手指细细描摹过他的眉眼，抚摸着右眼上的伤疤。谢伊伸出舌头，在那些手指经过的时候舔弄着它们。于是手指顺着他的鼻梁下移，插进了他的嘴里，压迫着他的舌头，搅动起些许津液。他忽然明白了对方想要干什么。

手指抽了出来，留恋般地在他的唇角抚过，随后海尔森说：“转过身去。”

谢伊哼哼唧唧地照做了。他把枕头抱在身下，跪在对方面前，打开双腿，伏低了腰部。他感受到海尔森的手指握上了他的阴茎，沾取到一些前液，然后将它们涂抹在他的后穴周边。啊，谨慎派。谢伊趴在床上想着。其实粗暴一点也没关系，他承受得住，现在这样实在是——太缓慢了，缓慢得就像是为五十岁以上的老人准备的华尔兹。

对方的手指探进了他的后穴，一根，随后两根。他之前没留意过海尔森的手指有多修长，现在他会记住的。加到三根手指之后他开始进行扩张，深深浅浅地按揉着他的内壁，不断地插入又抽出。当敏感点被戳中的时候谢伊发出了今晚的第一声呻吟。这种感觉他已经多久没有体会过了？五年？还是更久？他希望海尔森从收缩着的穴肉中得到了反馈。他渴望着更多。他想要更多。

“可以了，可以了……”他还是无法忍受下去，“先生……”

“嘘……”海尔森的手指又在甬道内按了两下，终于顺着他的心意退了出来。他趴在枕头上等待着，像是刀俎上的鱼肉。他感受到海尔森坚挺的阴茎抵上了他的后穴，头部在穴口堵着，似乎还在等其主人下定最后的决心。

海尔森进入他的时候他条件反射地收紧了。“放松。”对方说，同时按住他的腰继续向内推进。“妈的……”谢伊崩溃地咬住了牙。今晚对他来说就像是一场残忍的凌迟。但是他并不想反抗这一切，说实在的，这是他自找的，不是吗？

海尔森的性器仍未完全没入他的下身。后穴被撑开的感觉和头脑里混沌不堪的胀痛感混杂在一起，逼近极限却又无处爆发。于是他喊叫出来：“啊……先生！”

“怎么了？”对方在他的穴口周围按揉，想让那里更好进入一点，“疼吗？”

疼痛尚在可以接受的范围内，但……他也说不清是什么。谢伊双目失神地趴匐在枕头上。他忽然很难过，毫无来由地难过，像是他的胸口不知什么时候多出了一个大洞，而他后知后觉地发现了。他不断地用手去戳那个空洞，想要让脑神经习惯这种奇异的感觉。奇异的难过，大概。

海尔森贴住了他的臀部。他终于被填满了。

谢伊咬着牙吸气。他的穴肉规律性地收缩着，这个姿势下海尔森进得太里面，他还在努力适应异物感。他可以听到海尔森也在低声喘息着，对方的双手仍然停留在他的腰上，可能隔了半个世纪或更久，才再往下移去，把他的大腿分得更开了一些。

第一下就蹭到了他的敏感点。谢伊趴在枕头里闷哼一声，妈的，这家伙之前没白花功夫。他伸手去碰自己发硬的阴茎，另一手在床头攥成了拳，手臂弯曲抵住额头，以此承受住来自后方的撞击。

其实他有点想把这只拳头捶在海尔森脸上，但无论是从客观的姿势条件还是主观顾忌出发他都做不到。他的大腿和腰部由于对方的抽插颤抖不堪，就像寒风中在枯枝上摇摇欲坠的黄叶。但现在是春天，纽约的夜风从窗户的缝隙中吹拂进来，却未能冲散哪怕一点掺杂着酒精的空气。他想收回此前对海尔森节奏太过轻缓之类的评价。对方现在完全就是在蹂躏他。他后穴里的软肉被干得发麻，只能依据本能吮吸着那根硬挺的阴茎，并且放任它继续捅到深处。

“呃……”他在唇齿之间低吟，“先……先生……”

“嗯？”

对方一边回应，一边不间断地抽送着。谢伊没有继续往下说，因为他也不知道他叫对方干什么。可能，有一定的可能，他只是单纯地在求饶。

仅凭一只手已经支撑不住身后的冲撞。谢伊把手收回来抱住枕头，低下头，把自己破碎的呻吟声埋进了里面。如果有同僚在此时出现在屋子里或者窗外，他的粗喘与呻吟一定会被人听到。但那又如何？一切都无所谓了。

海尔森俯下身，一手撑在他的手边，另一手抚上了他的后颈，把他往枕头里按——老天，那点空气并不够一个正在剧烈运动着的人呼吸。他很快喘不上气来，但是海尔森没有松手，不仅如此，他甚至低下头，张口啃咬他的肩。很疼，说真的。身下的动作并没有停止，他还在不停地被人插着，每一下都往他的敏感点上撞。窒息、疼痛与快感混杂着灭顶扑来，把他逼到了极限。海尔森在最后一刻退了出来，和他一起射到了床单上。他从枕头里抬起脸才发觉，不知何时，他已经泪流满面。

他们沉默地喘息着。谢伊抹了把脸，翻过身来，清了清嗓子以使自己的声音不那么沙哑：“你……你还挺行的……”

海尔森挑起一边的眉，对这句略显粗俗的夸奖不予置评。

“我大胆猜测一下……你在这方面也有某种经验，对吗？”

“谢伊。也？”

谢伊没有再往下说去，毕竟答案已经清晰明了。一换一，十分公平的交易。

他躺在床上平复着呼吸，海尔森坐在他旁边。“时间不早了，”他开口，“你早点休息吧。”

谢伊爬起身来，拢过他的后脑和他亲吻。海尔森放纵了他的这个行为。他们仍旧赤裸的肌肤互相贴近，留了一丝缝隙让空气钻过。这是为数不多看到大团长懒洋洋的样子的机会。他们像猫一样蹭过彼此的额头与脸颊，海尔森轻轻拍了拍他：“好了，谢伊……”

“你不准备休息？”

“我？我要回……”他漫不经心的语气陡然变了个调，“谢伊？！”

他几乎在发愣。谢伊也直起身来。哦，他刚刚下意识地把海尔森按在了床上，然后用堆在一旁的皮带把他上司的手捆在了一起，甚至把另一端缠上了床头杆——呃，说实在的，这只是他的本能反应，因为海尔森马上就会离开这里……不过，他为什么要挽留对方？

圣殿大团长估计是走神了，否则也不至于让他成功。海尔森开始尝试脱开捆绑在手腕的皮带，但是谢伊已经把它抽到了最紧，还扣上了搭扣，任何努力都是徒劳无功的。“谢伊，”他再度开口，以警告与命令的口气，“你想做什么？”

他想做什么？谢伊问了自己一遍这个问题。

他俯下身去，在海尔森骂出声之前吻上了他。他的吻往下移动，到锁骨，到胸前。他的舌尖逗弄着对方的乳首，等那两粒红珠硬挺起来之后再度往下移到了那道伤疤上。不会超过五年。他想着，一边细细地吮吸过伤疤的每一寸。

海尔森的耐心终于耗尽。他抬起脚来想踹他，但是被谢伊一把抓住了脚踝。谢伊偏过头在他的大腿内侧亲吻，使得他猝不及防地发出了一声接近于呻吟的喊叫。他低下头，用力地吮吻着那里细嫩的皮肤，直到它们开始泛起连片的粉红。

海尔森似乎仍然想反抗，但很快他就败下阵来，在这场并不公平的战斗中放弃了挣扎。谢伊继续亲吻着他的身体，直至他们两个人的性器都重新抬头。现在他有一个大胆的想法。

他伸手握上了海尔森的性器，那上面还带着前一场性爱中留下来的乱七八糟的液体。他上下地抚慰着它，听到海尔森的呼吸逐渐加快。嗯……诱人的想法。

他扶住对方的大腿根，让海尔森支起双腿，往他的后穴探去。在这件事上他并不如对方那么有耐心，他也相信海尔森经得起折腾。

海尔森的穴肉包裹着他的手指，在对方的身上感受到柔软真的是一种十分新奇的体验。谢伊继续往内壁上探，试图寻找他的敏感点。海尔森因为他略显急躁的扩张小口地吸着气。他蓝色的眸子上仿佛浮起了一层水雾，就连平日里锐利的目光也迷离起来。有那么一刻，他的双唇忽然颤抖地绷紧了。谢伊知道他找对了地方。

“把我……把我解开，谢伊。”海尔森的声音也略带着一丝轻颤，“我不会做什么的。”

谢伊有点犹豫，毕竟他知道这个人在秋后问斩类的承诺上完全地、百分百地不可信。不过话说回来，就算他今晚不放，最迟不超过明天正午，他也能看到海尔森的袖剑出现在他的喉咙口，无非是现在被清算还是拖几个小时的问题。算了，这个夜晚已经够混乱了，就让它再混乱一点吧。

他解开皮带搭扣的那一刻海尔森就直接挣开了它的束缚。他的手按上了谢伊的肩，那里还留着他十几分钟之前留下的咬痕。完蛋。谢伊想。然后他被海尔森往下一拉，撞到了对方的肋骨上。

紧接着他们接吻。五秒，十秒，半分钟。海尔森勾住了他的脖子，他的大腿仍然打开在他膝盖两侧，若有若无地蹭到了那里的皮肤。谢伊从他的唇舌间抬起头来，他们互相凝视。

他扶着自己的阴茎对准那个诱人的穴口，但他还不打算马上占领这里。“我有点好奇，”他在入口处浅浅地磨蹭着，观察海尔森脸上的表情，后者干脆连眼睛也闭上了，通过鼻腔艰难地呼吸，“你之前也被这么对待过吗？”

海尔森不给他任何反应。

“还是说你习惯处于上位？”谢伊知道自己的下场可能又往更惨的地方迈了一步，但他就是忍不住去问，“……他是叫你‘海尔森’还是叫你‘先生’？”

海尔森猛然睁开双眼。他看起来像是想要去拽他的衣领，但是鉴于他们都没穿衣服，于是他的手掐住了谢伊的脖子：“停止你毫无意义的猜测，否则我马上就把你从塔顶上推下去，往没有干草堆的那边。”

他语气凶狠，手上却没太用力。谢伊攥住了他的手腕——上面还有着皮带的勒痕，把它向外拉，去亲吻他的掌心。“抱歉，”他埋在他手掌中说，“我只是想……”

“我不需要你的同情，或者关心，”海尔森嘶嘶地说，“不管那是什么。”

“我没想要同情也没想要关心你，先生，”谢伊抬起头来看着他，“你需要倾诉，而我碰巧是一个倾听的好人选，仅此而已。”

海尔森的嘴角抽动了一下。

“我……我并不意外，只是……”许久之后，他开口了，“……我这一生似乎总在为错误的选择付出惨重的代价。”

“就我个人而言，我觉得你把我接收进骑士团还是挺正确的。”谢伊浅浅地蹭进了他的后穴，听到对方的一声轻哼，“是什么让你认为你做了错误的决定？”

海尔森的目光垂了下来。

“之后再说，好吗？”他轻声说，“今晚我们解决你的问题就够了，毕竟，时间有限。”

“春宵苦短，你的意思是？”

谢伊开始往深处挺入，一步一步地侵占了他后穴里的空间，最终顶在了他的敏感点上。呻吟被人堪堪掐断在嘴边。谢伊看着他，喃喃地自言自语：“你打算一直闭着眼睛吗，先生？”

对方的睫毛轻微地颤动了一下，那双蓝眸终于透过眼皮间狭窄的缝隙露了出来。

谢伊把他的手腕按在床铺上，海尔森轻易挣不开，只能反手抓紧了被单，拧成一个好看的褶皱。他的头发在动作之间已经散开来了，而他的头颅随着谢伊缓慢而深入的冲撞向后仰去，大片脆弱的脖颈暴露在他眼前，旁边围绕着柔顺的黑发。谢伊顺从了这个诱惑，俯身去亲吻凸起的喉结。他从喉结一路吻开，在对方的脖子上留下数个吮咬的痕迹，海尔森把头偏开，放弃了阻止他的尝试。在他微张的嘴唇下，终于泄露出了急促的轻喘。

他逐渐加快速度，往海尔森的敏感点周边蹭。对方的穴肉热情地迎合着他，虽然对方本人还是咬紧了牙齿，最多只发出濒临窒息的喘息。但谢伊是一个不讨厌挑战的人。他压迫着对方的上半身，低头吻着他的嘴唇，同时往更深、更柔软的地方撞击，直到海尔森承受不住，结束了和他的亲吻，在粗喘之中断断续续地开始呼唤他的名字。

“谢伊……”他说，“谢伊……叫我‘海尔森’，好吗？”

“……好的，海尔森。”

被直呼其名的人搂住了他的后背。他们嘶吼着，呻吟着，喘息着，额头相抵，下半身也紧密交合，就像他们本来就是一体的一样，共同攀上了第二次高潮。

谢伊从他的身体里拔出来的那一刻海尔森一时之间看上去不知是想要掐死他还是想要亲吻他。他们并肩躺在床上之后，他发出一声长叹，把他拉近了过来。

于是他紧紧地拥抱着他，仿佛在拥抱着自己的生命之树。

·

他醒得跟往日一样早，日光才刚刚穿过近海，照亮花园里的植物以及建筑的窗。借着朦胧的晨光，他看见海尔森穿着一件单衣，正在打理他那披散在肩头的黑发。能看到他这样的装扮可真难得，毕竟——

哦。妈的。妈的。

谢伊狠狠地闭上了眼睛。他很希望酒醒后就把一切都忘在脑后这种事情能够发生在他身上。截至目前，昨晚在他“所经历的最糟糕的一天排行榜”中能够获得一个漂亮的名次。算了，反正他马上就可以出发，驾驶莫林根消失在天涯海角，管他什么海尔森……

他在昏暗中听着衣服窸窣以及刀剑的响动（就算大团长现在过来捅他一刀他都不会奇怪的），直到对方收拾整齐，卧室里又安静了片刻。

“谢伊，”海尔森开口，“我猜你已经醒了。”

谢伊保持沉默，但他一不小心打乱了呼吸的节奏。那一声短暂的屏息之后他就意识到全完了，可以委托吉斯特开始为他挑选墓碑的款式了。

室内重新陷入僵持。许久后海尔森叹了口气。

“早安。”他说，随后从窗户翻了出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 有时我认为海鲜组并不能说是爱情。他们只是被各种事物紧密地、超乎他们想象地连结在了一起。


End file.
